RiverClan Camp
You have entered the RiverClan camp. This is a place for RiverClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiature after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit etc. name. Chat Clan Meeting Rubystar: *leaps on top of Highstone* RiverClan! Gather beneath Hightstone for a Clan meething! Clan: *Gathers under Highstone* Rubystar: As you know, Hawkfire has left RiverClan to join ThunderClan to be with her mate Firepelt. Clan: *Yowls in frustration* Rubystar: Silence! *lashes tail* We will not judge Hawkfire. She did not make this decission lightly, I assure you. Solarwind: But she left us! That means she's more loyal to that ThunderClan flea-bag then to us! Part of Clan: *Murmurs agreement* Dawnfire: But she did it for love! Think about how much she's already sacrificed just to be with him! Her family, her friends, and her home. I don't think most of you realize that. Love is a powerful thing, and this means that she loves Firepelt more than any of us know. *Glances at Solarwind with amber eyes filled with emotion* Rubystar: *nods at Dawnfire* Dawnfire is right. We will miss Hawkfire greatly, but we most move on. I shall appoint a new deputy before Moonhigh. But first, Troutpaw needs a new mentor. *beckons to Troutpaw with tail* Troutpaw: *looks sad* I don't want a new mentor! I want Hawkfire! Glossypaw: *looks at him sympatheticly* We're better off without that traitor Rubystar: *glances sternly at Glossypaw* Come forward Troutpaw. StarClan, I bring before you this young apprentice, whose mentor can no longer train him. From this moment forward, I myself will take on Troutpaw's training. I will miss Hawkfire dearly, and I hope to become as good a mentor to Troutpaw as she was. *touches Troutpaw's head with muzzle* Deputy Ceremony Rubystar: I will now appoint the new RiverClan deputy. *gazes up at the stars* I say these words before my warrior ancestors, so that they may hear and approve my choice. *sweeps dark hazel gaze over Clan* Winterfall will be the new deputy of RiverClan. Acorncloud: Winterfall! Winterfall! Cloverheart: Serve your clan well... Glossypaw: Finally! A better cat to take Hawkfire's place. *looks at her own scars from Hawkfire's teeth and claws* Troutpaw: *glares at Glossypaw* Hawkfire was the best deputy ever! Robinsong: Everybody relax. *sighs* Clan: Winterfall, Winterfall, Winterfall! Winterfall: Thank you, I never imagined . . . I can never replace Hawkfire, but I will do my best to serve RiverClan. Clan Meeting Rubystar: *leaps on top of highrock* Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highstone for a Clan meething. Blacksong pads over. Rubystar: *dips head to Blacksong* Rubystar: You all know the reason for the battle. Wetstar wanted Icestorm to come back to WindClan. But after Icestorm was injured, he gave her permission to stay in ThunderClan. *sighs sadly* But Wetstar lost his last life in the battle, and we will honor him as he walks with StarClan. Rubystar: Blacksong, none of us were greatly injured in the battle, just a few scratches. *flicks tail for battle patrol to come to medicine den* Solarwind: I don't need a medicine cat now, I'm fine *Stands up and grunts in pain* Dawnfire: *licks Solarwind's ear* You do ''need a medicine cat. Come on. *presses against Solarwind's pelt* Goldenfern: *purrs* Dawnfire: What? Goldenfern: Oh nothing. *licks paw casually* Blacksong glances at Troutpaw, who is running through the camp, battle-scarred. "Troutpaw? What happened?" Robinsong: I got extra marigold. -looks at giant scratch on flank- Mind helping me? Hawkfire: *dragging in the limp body of Glossypaw* WE NEED A MEDICINE CAT! NOW! SHE'S IN A COMA! Glossypaw: *beat up and bloody, and her usually sleek fur is ruffled* Firepelt:(Thunderclan warrior) "Glossypaws in a coma. She needs a medicine cat. NOW!" Firepelt yowls Robinsong: *gasps* what happened? I'll go get something. Hawkfire: I'll tell you later. For now we have to keep her alive! Firepelt: "Meh,Poor little apprentice." *shrugs* "We do need to keep her alive though." "We will tell you later what happened." Robinsong: -Comes back with mouthful of herbs- We need to let her rest, but I'll put a poultrice on her scratches. Firepelt: "She's already resting. She's in a coma for Starclans sake!" *mutters under breath* "Anyways, do you need help with anything? Hawkfire: *growls at Firepelt* Don't be rude! *watches the medicine cat carefully* Firepelt: O.O *Cuffs ear with paw* *mutters under breath* Robinsong: -puts on poultrice- Now she's in the paws of StarClan. -looks up at sky- Rubystar: *pads in to camp from hunting patrol* What happened?! *drops fish* Firepelt: "Glossypaw and Troutpaw attacked Hawkfire, and Hawkfire protecte herself. Glossypaw went into the woods and collapsed in a coma. Thats all I know." Rubystar: *turns surprised gaze on Hawkfire and Firepelt* What?! Troutpaw and Glossypaw? Troutpaw, she was your mentor... but, that can wait. We need to get Glossypaw taken care of first. Hawkfire: Let me explain. Troutpaw and Glossypaw snuck up on me while I was asleep at Sunningrocks, and Glossypaw pinned me down while Troutpaw looked for other cats. And Gorsefang and Ravenstar came to help me and I knocked Glossypaw unconscious and threw her in the woods, while Troutpaw was terrified and ran back to RiverClan. Rubystar: *eyes cloud with sadness* I'am sorry Hawkfire. *touches Hawkfire softly on the head* I knew that Glossypaw wasn't happy about you leaving, but I never thought she'd do something like that. And Troutpaw, *sigh* '''Clan Meeting' Rubystar: *leaps on top of Highstone* Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Highstone for a Clan meeting. Cloverheart:*comes over and dips head in respect* Rubystar: As I'am sure most of you know, Whitethroat has been sent by StarClan on a journey to the great plains (Shruggy, her roleplayer, is in Africa) So, Autumnpaw is currently without a mentor. It is time to assign her a temporary one. *bekons to Autumnpaw with tail* Autumnpaw: Comes forward. Rubystar: Until Whitethroat comes back, Cloverheart will be Autumnpaw's mentor. Autumnpaw, do you accept Cloverheart as your temporary mentor? Autumnpaw: Yes. Rubystar: Cloverheart, do you accept Autumnpaw as your temporary apprentice? Cloverheart: Of course.-Goes up and touches noses with Autumnpaw- Rubystar: *purrs and dips head* Autumnpaw is now your temporary apprentice. Congratulations! Cloverheart: Autumnpaw, were going out hunting soon! Firekit: So this is the camp! It's so...big! Brookkit: Duh. The nursery is one den, mousebrain. How big did you expect the camp to be? Hey! There's Skykit! *yowls* Skykit! Over here! Skykit: *Pads over* Are we going to see the medicine den? Brookkit: Fine. And then we'll see the apprentice den. Skykit: I might go back to the nursery for that. Brookkit: Fine. The medicine den is this way. Firekit and Skykit: *run after her* Category:RiverClan